Ashley was assigned problems 38 through 66 for homework tonight. If Ashley did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Instead of counting problems 38 through 66, we can subtract 37 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 29. We see that Ashley did 29 problems. Notice that she did 29 and not 28 problems.